


My Lungs Runneth Over

by LPSunnyBunny, mulbeary (cl0wnf11sh)



Series: Striking Matches [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Double Penetration in One Hole, Extremely Dubious Consent, FaceFucking, Forced Orgasm, Indirect Incest (Dirk/Dave), Mild Feminization of Eridan, Mindbreak, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, POV Alternating, Pheromones, master/pet relationship, trolls as pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl0wnf11sh/pseuds/mulbeary
Summary: Sequel toStriking Matches. Dirk decides it's about time to have Eridan bred- and who better to help out than his brother and his pet troll?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider, Eridan Ampora/Dirk Strider, Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas
Series: Striking Matches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat stares out the window of Dave’s beat-to-shit-and-back 2002 Subaru Impreza (“come on, Karkat, she’s a trooper, how could I give her up?”) and very determinedly does not show how interested he is with the upcoming visit.

It’s been almost two years since Dave found him on the streets and took him in (and that rankles at Karkat,  _took him in_ like he’s a thing that can just be moved about) and Karkat’s got to admit that it’s not all…that bad.

Dave’s two bedroom apartment might have jank as fuck air conditioning and squeaky doors and an annoying inhabitant, but it sure fucking beats living on the goddamn streets as a mutant troll desperately trying to avoid being caught and put down.

Karkat supposes that Dave… isn’t that bad, as far as humans go. For one, he doesn’t treat Karkat like he’s lesser just because he’s a troll. He actually  _asks_ what Karkat wants and (usually) tries to give it to him. He doesn’t push Karkat into being a pretty little fuck toy like he’s heard of humans doing (and Karkat would have taken off his face and been Out Of There at the first sign that that was what Dave wanted).

He just… lets Karkat be the dominant one. Even though, by all accounts, that’s not in the slightest of what humans want their trolls to be. They want their trolls to be pretty little submissive dolls, but. Not Dave.

But now they’re on their way to meet Dave’s brother. Someone Karkat had heard about, but never actually met. Apparently he had gotten a troll a while back and now Dave and Dirk want them to meet.

And breed.

Karkat has to admit, he’s a little nervous- he’s not about to submit and go belly up for  _anyone_ (except… maybe Dave. On some occasions.) and while he  _shouldn’t_ care, because it doesn’t matter what Dave wants, Karkat is still a mutant. He’s marked for culling. By all accounts, he should submit to every other troll as he is- quite literally- at the bottom.

Karkat would rather cull himself than submit to  _anyone_ .

But Dave seems happy about the idea of Karkat getting a breeding partner, if a bit vague on the details- so Karkat is trying not to impatiently bounce his leg at how long the drive is taking.

“Will you at least tell me the fucking caste of the other troll?” Karkat finally says, cutting through Dave’s annoying fucking music.

  
  


  
  


Dave could, theoretically, say that he hadn’t been thinking about this too much. Without much effort, he could claim that it had barely been on his mind, and he hasn’t been dwelling on it at all. He  _could_ say all of that, but it would, of course, be a complete lie.

He loves Karkat. He doesn’t really say it out loud too often, because it’s a gross violation of the Bro Code ™️ they have going, but he really does. He’s never thought himself as Karkat’s “owner,” and he’d never wanted the kind of relationship with Karkat that his brother has with his troll, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t very, very interested in it. As soon as Dirk had started telling him all about Eridan, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him, this feisty little beast of an  _actual violetblood_ that Dirk had somehow broken into being an obedient little servant.

So maybe this is a little bit for Karkat. Maybe he wants to get his homie some tail of his own species, as a treat. That doesn’t mean he hasn’t been jerking off thinking about this for the last month and change.

Dirk doesn’t live too far away, which Dave is always appreciative of. They may not have gotten along when they were younger, but they’re real close now, and he’s excited for the chance to spend more time there. He’s even packed a few changes of clothes for both of them- it’ll be a fun little mini-vacation. He hums along with the music as he drives, fingers shuffling and drumming at the steering wheel, before his eyebrows raise a little behind his sunglasses. Mm. It’s been fun keeping Karks in the dark (haha), but maybe he should start letting up on him.

“Alright, bud. I’ll give you a hint.” He glances over at Karkat with a shiteating grin on his face, taking his hands off the steering wheel to hold them by the sides of his face and wiggle them like seadweller fins for a second, then turning back to keep his eyes on the road before he can cause a ten-car pileup.

  
  


Karkat glances over as Dave offers a hint and stares. Partially at Dave taking  _both hands off the wheel, holy shit_ and also at the clear  _fin_ gesture.

“There’s no fucking way your brother has a _fuschia_.” Karkat says. “He has a _violet?!_ Is he insane? Are _you_ insane, wanting _me_ , a fucking _mutant_ to breed with a violet who will most likely try to rip out my throat at first chance for a) them being a violet and b) me being a mutant? Are you fucking _sure_ about this?”

Despite his incredulous questioning, there’s a throb of excitement in his belly. A seadweller. A fucking  _seadweller_ . Karkat’s going to get to overpower and make a seadweller his fucking bitch.

  
  


  
  


Dave’s smile only widens, and he taps excitedly at the steering wheel, a thrill going down his spine. “Yeah, dude. Don’t you worry, he really won’t pose a threat, Dirk’s got him wrapped around his little finger. I don’t know how he’ll feel about it, really, but I do know that he’s not allowed to refuse you. For  _anything._ So how he feels about it isn’t a big factor. Plus, I think your babies are going to be fucking adorable.”

They’re getting closer to Dirk’s neighborhood, now. This place has always been a little fancy for him- that is, until he gets to Dirk’s place proper. It’s almost a second home for him. He feels like smiling every time he walks through the door.

— — —

Eridan does not feel like smiling. He hasn’t felt like smiling for a while now, ever since Dirk told him about this fucking disaster of a situation, but it’s a much bigger problem right now.

“But _Dirk-_ ” He draws his name out, voice raspy with distress and indignation. “Look, if you really wanna get me bred, I could maybe be okay with that, but I don’t understand why you want to make me fuck that… stupid mutt! I’m a _purebred,_ dammit. I’m an apex predator! I don’t- I don’t deserve to have my genetics sullied like this.”

His anger is, of course, slightly downplayed by the modest lacy gown he’s been squeezed into. It covers him more then a lot of the things he wears, a light gray thing with sleeves down to his wrists, a flouncy skirt that goes down to his ankles, and a high neckline that goes up under his collar. It feels like a mockery, to be dressed this demure when they both know what this meeting is all about. It probably is, too.

He stomps his foot, face scrunched up in impotent rage. “And I really don’t know why you’re insisting on doing my makeup, Dirk. It’s not as if this street rat knows elegance when he sees it.” At this point, it’s only the thinnest filament of loyalty to his master that’s keeping him from storming upstairs and locking himself in his room.

  
  


  
  


“Eridan.” Dirk says patiently, for the fourth time in the last two hours. He reaches out and lightly pets over Eridan’s hair, a soothing touch. “It’s not so much about Karkat’s genetics, it’s about the fact that he’s my brother’s troll.”

Dave had made it pretty clear over the phone that he shouldn’t call Karkat a  _pet_ \- Karkat’s apparently touchy about that. Well, whatever- Dirk’s adaptable.

“Besides, you won’t know if you like him or not until you meet him.” Dirk continues. Not that it matters, and both of them know it. Eridan is Dirk’s pet- he doesn’t get a choice.

He’s very pleased with the outfit he’s put Eridan into- it’s absolutely meant to poke fun at what’s coming. Dirk really really hopes that Karkat tears the damn thing open.

“Now stay still.” Dirk says, picking up the eyeliners again. “This is for _me_ , Eridan. I like seeing you dolled up- this is just an excuse to do it. I want to finish this before they get here.”

  
  


  
  


Eridan settles a little when Dirk’s hand settles in his hair, his fins pinned back as he fiddles with his skirt. His claws are still blunt- they grow back, gradually, but they have a little ritual every other month where Eridan lets Dirk hold his hands and carefully file them down. A purr nearly starts to rise in his chest at the touch, but he squashed it with a severe frown.

His brother’s troll. They’ve gone over that. His brother’s ornery, rude, foul-mothed  _mutantblood_ troll that he  _literally picked up off the street._ He turns his face away for a moment, scowling, before turning back towards Dirk and stilling to let him continue applying the makeup. “…Fine. But only because it’s for you.”

Maybe the mutant will be so awed by his appearance that he’ll go belly-up and let Eridan do whatever he wants with him. Yes, that would do very nicely.

  
  


  
  


“Thank you.” Dirk says, and continues his work, making Eridan look nice and pretty, accenting all of his best features with his careful work. Thanks, Rose, for all the tips (and practice).

He finishes up, smoothes Eridan’s hair back, and gives him a little smile. “Looking real pretty, kitten.” Dirk murmurs and gently readjusts Eridan’s collars so that the tags are hanging perfectly in the front, dangling right in the hollow of his neck.

“Let’s go downstairs, they should be here in an hour to two. Try not to touch your face, alright?” Dirk kisses Eridan’s cheek, avoiding the drying violet lipstick, and takes his hand, bringing him downstairs.

Before they know it, there’s a knock on the door. Dirk gives Eridan another reassuring smile before getting to his feet and welcoming Dave in.

“Hey, Dave.” Dirk says, offering his best Bro a little fistbump of hello before ushering them in. “Come on in, it’s been way too fucking long.”

Karkat is standing a foot or so back and Dirk takes in his appearance- he couldn’t be more different from Eridan, with his stocky frame and short horns and square face and strong jawline.

He looks stubborn which is  _great_ \- Dirk is looking forwards to seeing the two trolls breed.

  
  


  
  


Eridan lets out a heavy sigh, fins perking a little despite his best efforts when Dirk calls him pretty. Maybe this won’t be so bad. He takes Dirk’s hand and follows him downstairs, doing his best not to smudge his makeup but still very clearly pouting. The nervousness and apprehension only grows as the hour of their arrival grows nearer, and he fidgets about the living room, heart thumping nervously in his chest. He’d known he was going to be bred eventually, given his parentage, but it’s happening so fast, and it’s… very much not the kind of troll he’d been expecting.

And then there’s a knock on the door, and they’re here. Eridan stays on the couch, peering suspiciously at the door as Dirk goes to greet them, before his lips pull back in a slight sneer when he sees Dave and Karkat enter.

He’s met Dave a few times. Dave is fine. He likes Dirk better, for obvious reasons, but he’s nice enough. Karkat, though, provokes an instant sneer of disapproval. He’s all that Eridan expected, and worse, and Karkat hasn’t even spoken yet.

Dave tilts his head in a nod as he returns the fistbump, unable to keep a little grin of anticipation off his face. It only gets bigger when he sees Dirk’s troll, because… he really did go all out. Eridan is pretty as a princess, and about as covered-up as a fucking Victorian governess, his hair all perfect and his makeup done. Karkat, next to him, is just wearing some sweatpants and his favorite, slightly hole-ridden t-shirt. The disparity just makes the excitement in his stomach kick up a notch or ten, and he rocks back on his heels, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Well, there’s your little girlfriend, Karkat. You wanna go over and say hi?”

  
  


  
  


Karkat lays eyes on Eridan and his first thought is  _wow, maybe seadwellers’ beauty isn’t exaggerated_ because Eridan’s clearly been dolled up for this and he is… really hot. He’s been put in a nice, modest looking dress and even the clear discomfort on his face doesn’t really detract from the situation.

Karkat feels pretty fucking ratty in comparison, but if he’s being honest- that’s kinda hot. He’s this grungy little gutterblood trash (as highbloods would call him) and he’s going to take this seadweller and

make

him

his

_bitch._

So, under the eyes of Dirk and Dave, Karkat steps forwards so that he’s about a foot from Eridan, looks him up and down, and then gives him a little nod and says “hey.”

  
  


  
  


Eridan takes Karkat in as he greets him, making no moves to say anything back. His stocky frame, his bird’s nest of hair, his nub horns, his slobbish choice of dress- and, as he breathes, he senses a strange, spicy smell that makes his fins twitch and his nose scrunch up. It’s coming from  _him_ .

He exhales sharply through his nose, a look of clear disgust on his face, before looking away from Karkat, not willing to make eye contact with him for more then a second. Instead, he stares at Dirk, eyes glinting and predatory in a now-familiar way.

“I don’t like him. He smells bad. Get him out, Dirk.”

  
  


  
  


Karkat’s lip pulls back in annoyance. All appreciation of Eridan’s beauty gone.

Dirk laughs softly, reaching over and smoothing Eridan’s hair back. “Relax, Eridan.” He says. “You’ve only just met him- come on, let’s get inside for real.”

Dirk steps back to let Karkat and Dave come a little more inside.

“Bro, you want a drink?” Dirk asks, going to the kitchen.

  
  


  
  


Eridan grumbles as Dirk runs his hand over his hair, tossing his head a little to throw it off, before getting to his feet and flouncing into the kitchen- through the kitchen and onto the patio, actually. The three of him can see him standing on the brick surface, arms crossed, resolutely facing away from the window.

Dave watches the exchange with a barely-restrained snort. He doesn’t want either of the trolls to think he’s making fun of them, but it really is amusing- and the more dismissive and disgusted Eridan seems, the hotter the idea of Karkat breeding him is. He wanders in behind Dirk, humming under his breath. “Uh… yeah, surprise me. You want any help cooking dinner later, dude?” Dirk’s a much better cook then him, but it’s always useful to have a pair of helping hands. And… the person who usually helps him cook might be otherwise engaged by then.

  
  


  
  


“Yeah, probably.” Dirk says, watching Eridan go with amusement. He turns to his fridge to get something for Dave to drink and the two of them chill out, content to chat and catch up.

Karkat would have been content to just hang out with the humans- but Eridan’s abrupt dismissal of him is  _annoying_ , so he follows after Eridan.

“Wow, you’re just as much of a bitchy prick as I expected.” Karkat says, standing next to Eridan. “Your looks are really the only shit you’ve got going for you, huh? You sure as fuck aren’t winning any awards with that _personality_ of yours.”

  
  


  
  


Eridan bristles as he hears Karkat’s footsteps following him out onto the patio, and tries to convince himself that just giving him the cold shoulder is the best approach. Just ice him out, everything will be fine.

And then he opens his filthy, snaggletoothed mouth and Eridan is very, very tempted to push him into the pool. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and shoots an absolutely venomous glare in his direction, like he’s hoping to remove Karkat’s tongue from his mouth through sheer willpower. “Good for you that you have enough taste to recognize a beautiful troll when you see one, but I honestly couldn’t give a singular soarin’ fuck about your opinion of me. The only reason I’m not clawin’ your eyes out for darin’ to speak to me is because I know my owner is real close with your owner, and I don’t wanna upset him. Got it?”

  
  


  
  


Karkat gives a mocking  _chrr_ of amusement. “Right.” He drawls and takes a step closer. “You know what I think?”

He’s going to fuck this prettyboy troll  _up_ .

Karkat gives Eridan a little grin, hot arousal and the desire to  _dominate_ rising up in his belly.

“I think your owner is getting you bred because you’re a prissy little _bitch_ who needs putting in his place.” Karkat purrs.

  
  


  
  


Eridan’s fins flick up into a defensive formation when Karkat steps forward. He’s drawing breath to say that, if Karkat had fucking  _listened_ to him, he’d know that Eridan doesn’t  _care_ what he thinks-

And then Karkat flashes a cocky grin and says… that, and Eridan sees red. He moves without thinking, turning to slap Karkat hard across the face hard enough to leave a pink handprint before turning and stomping off into the backyard proper. He doesn’t defend his back- this tattered excuse for a troll wouldn’t dare to actually  _attack_ him.

  
  


  
  


The slap is a surprise, and it actually  _hurts_ enough to take Karkat aback for a second, but Eridan is stomping away- and that’s enough for Karkat.

Karkat tackles Eridan into the fucking grass, the two of them tumbling for a moment until Karkat pins Eridan on his belly against the ground.

“Just proving me right, you snobby fucking bulgesucker.” Karkat purrs, hands grabbing at Eridan’s dress and yanking up his skirt, thrusting his hips against Eridan’s and dryhumping him against the ground. “You’re going to get fucked and there’s _nothing_ you can do about it, you stupid fucking seadweller.”

  
  


  
  


When Eridan feels Karkat crash into him, he really, truly isn’t expecting it. They tumble end over end for a second, and Eridan thrashes and snaps his teeth, but before long he’s pinned on his front and Karkat’s hands are grabbing all over him, tugging his skirt of up and throwing it over his back. He shrieks as he feels his hips grind and press against his ass- he’s wearing a pair of long, sheer black stockings, plain white panties clearly visible through them.

A violent growl rises in his throat, his legs kicking frantically from between Karkat’s as he’s humped into the damp grass, craning his neck to try and get at him with his sharp horns. “You can’t- you’re not supposed to treat me like this, you piece of fuckin’ street trash! My owner’s gonna, hfff- gonna be so mad, get off, get off me-”

  
  


  
  


“Shut up, you prissy bitch.” Karkat sneers, enjoying the feeling of being on top of a _seadweller_ , on top of someone who, just moments ago, was looking down at him like _street trash_. He grabs Eridan’s horn and forces his head down, his other hand on Eridan’s hip as he thrusts his hips forwards- he’s not even trying to fuck Eridan right now, he just wants to _show him his fucking place._

“You’re so fucking annoying.” Karkat says, rolling his hips against Eridan, hard and forceful. "No wonder your owner wants you bred- you’re so goddamn fussy. I just met you and even _I_ can tell that, you stupid fucking bitch- so I’m going to fucking breed you and _you can’t stop me._ "

  
  


  
  


The next insult Eridan tries to spit out is silenced as Karkat shoves his face down, mouth pressed into the lawn. It’s all he can do not to get it in his mouth, much less talk back.

Still, he keeps wriggling as best he can. He’s glad that Karkat doesn’t seem intent on actually getting bulge in nook right this second, but this is still uncomfortable and humiliating.

Spitting out a muffled noise, he reaches back and scrabbles at Karkat’s face with a free hand, trying to catch hold of an ear or some hair so he can pull. Karkat can claim he can’t be stopped all he wants, but that doesn’t mean Eridan will stop trying.

  
  


  
  


Eridan scrabbles at him and ends up grabbing Karkat’s ear and  _yanking_ . Karkat makes a sharp, wordless noise of pain as he’s tugged off of Eridan, tumbling into the grass.

“Oh, you nooksniffing bastard.” Karkat snarls, rubbing his ears. “I guess you really want to just be bred out in the fucking open, huh?” He cracks his neck.

" _I’m good with that._ "

He lunges again.

  
  


  
  


Eridan lets out a deeply undignified shriek of victory as Karkat goes tumbling off of his back, scrabbling away across the grass, but he isn’t able to get his feet under him before the weight of the larger troll is slamming him into the dirt again. He screams in impotent rage, thrashing like a fish on a line, but Karkat well and truly has him.

Back indoors, Dave is sipping a ginger ale and talking to Dirk about something or other- they’d noticed the tussle, but had decided to let the two of them blow off some steam instead of intervening. Eridan’s shrill scream is clearly audible through the glass of the back door, though, and his head jerks towards the noise, eyebrows shooting up at the sight of Karkat crushing Eridan into the lawn under his weight. “Oh man, they’re really going at it, huh. I think he’s gonna actually start fucking him. You wanna go out and watch?”

To anyone else, Dave’s face would look like a perfect shell of neutrality, maybe some slight amusement, but Dirk can see a lot more. Two things come the forefront: 1, that he thinks this is fucking hilarious, and two, that the sight of it is making him inordinately horny.

  
  


  
  


Dirk looks up at Eridan’s scream and for a moment he’s concerned- but then he sees that Karkat has Eridan pinned and Eridan does  _not_ look happy about it- and he huffs a little laugh.

“Hah, yeah. A lot faster than I expected, too.” Dirk observes, watching as Karkat none-too-gently yanks at Eridan’s dress and tears the top right down the middle.

“Let’s go appreciate the show- I’m sure it’ll be a delightful show of nature’s hottest acts. They’ll be featuring it on the National Geographic channel.” Dirk says, leading Dave outside. Spoiler alert: Dirk is Just As Turned On By This.

Outside, Karkat’s managed to wrangle Eridan into a mating press with one hand around Eridan’s throat.

“Just shut up and take your breeding like a proper, _well bred_ seadweller should.” Karkat mocks, his other hand shoving down his pants and getting his bulge out. It’s _thick_ , fat and long, and it’s going to absolutely destroy Eridan.

  
  


  
  


Dave lets Dirk take the lead, because of course he does. He takes another sip of his ginger ale and leans leisurely on the rail, admiring the way Karkat’s powerful body works to hold Eridan down.

When Karkat rips his bodice in half, he lets out an outraged yelp and reaches up to try to cover his grubscars- but before he can do much of anything, he’s pinned on his back with their hips pressed right against each other, his hips pinned down by Karkat’s thick legs. He sputters, trying to toss his head to get his hand off his throat, before going still as Karkat pulls that leviathan of a bulge out.

He just stares for a second. He’s embarrassed, he’s uncomfortable as all hell with his clothes ripped off and the grass at his back, and that weird spicy smell that seems to be emanating from Karkat’s body is making him feel weak and dizzy. And his bulge… his bulge is  _big._ Bigger then Dirk, bigger even then some of the slightly intimidating toys he’s been made to take.

He lets out a pitiful noise, shoulders slumping and eyes looking suspiciously shiny. “Dirk, hhh- help me! Master, make him stop,  _please,_ I can’t take that, it’s gonna hurt, I don’t wanna get knocked up-“

Dave hums, propping his hand up on his chin, voice low as Eridan continues to squall and beg. “He ever been fucked by anything other then a human? Gonna take a little bit of getting used to for him. Fun.”

  
  


  
  


“You can do it Eridan, this is what they came here for- don’t disappoint us.” Dirk calls back encouragingly, not moving in the slightest to help. Then he lowers his voice and replies to Dave. “Not at all. First time taking another troll bulge and it’s going to be Karkat’s massive dick.”

Dirk chuckles a little bit, raising his beer to take a sip.

“He’s going to squeal like a bitch.” He says. “It’s going to be hot as fuck.”

Karkat growls at Eridan’s begging, slapping his bulge against Eridan’s panties and letting it wriggle over Eridan’s crotch. “Just shut up and take it, you stupid bitch.” He says. “You’re getting knocked up whether you like it or not.”

He yanks Eridan’s panties up his thighs, trapping them together, and his bulge rolls and twists over Eridan’s nook, seeking it’s entrance, leaving behind Karkat’s thick secretions.

It finds the entrance and slips right into Eridan’s nook, slithering it’s way inside, and Karkat groans at the temperature difference, Eridan so cool and slick around him.

  
  


  
  


Dave already has his phone out, taking a video of the struggle, and he bites his lip excitedly as he gets a particularly good shot of Karkat rubbing his bulge on Eridan’s clothed nook. It’s not perfect quality video, obviously, but it’s still good enough that it’s going in his personal spank bank.

…Maybe he should talk to Karkat about posting him online. He’d be popular, he’s a total beefcake. He’ll put a pin in that.

Meanwhile, Eridan is busy screaming his damn head off. When Dirk had first been breaking him in, he’d been plenty noisy, but this is something else entirely, the desperate shrieks of a spoiled housepet, pinned and helpless under something much bigger.

He lets out a low, punched-out noise as Karkat slaps his bulge down against his panties, his chest heaving, and- heat runs through his body, every time Karkat calls him  _stupid bitch._ It’s anger, right? It has to be anger.

“I’m not gonna take it, you can’t, you can’t, you have to sto- ohh-“ His voice stutters out suddenly, because his panties are being tugged down his thighs and Karkat’s bulge is there, already rubbing against his slit. Everywhere his bulge touches, a strange and intense buzzing sensation overtakes his skin for a few seconds before fading into a dull heat, making him squirm and pant in panicked discomfort.

Then, that monster of a bulge is actually pressing into him, and he sobs out a mangled attempt at Dirk’s name as he’s filled inch by inch. It’s nothing like a human cock. It’s not as solid or stiff, sure, but it’s so big that it’s stretching him, especially with the way it writhes and pulses. It’s curling deeper and deeper into his nook, constantly moving, and it isn’t long before the edge of his nook is stretched tight around the thickening taper of it.

That weird feeling, like burning but with less of the pain, feels like it’s suffusing into his nook and making his entire crotch feel hot. His bulge isn’t out, but his nook is unwillingly dripping, slick and clenching around the intrusion as he claws at Karkat’s chest.

“Fffuckin’- uhh- freak, I don’t- it hu-u-urts-“

  
  


  
  


Dirk is so fucking hard in his pants right now, goddamn. Dave has his phone out- god, that’s a good idea. He whips his own out and starts recording, just in time to get Karkat penetrating Eridan on film.

“No it fucking doesn’t.” Karkat purrs. “You stupid fucking highblood- you like the feeling of my bulge pressing you open, don’t you?” He grins, shoving his hips forwards to force another inch into Eridan.

“You’re going to take it all- and you’re going to fucking _love_ it. You’ve never had a bulge like mine, bitch- hows that pacification slurry taste? Nice and hot, right?”

Over the generations of troll breeding, purebreeds of different colors have emerged, each of them with their own ideal standards- including bulge standards. As a genetic mutant, though, Karkat’s bulge is new and different- it’s fat and long and produces a slime that both pacifies and arouses anyone who comes into contact with it.

(Dave has used this slime to self-medicate for anxiety flareups to great effect in the past.)

“What would your lineage say if they saw the perfect violet like this?” Karkat mocks, forcing another couple of inches in- his bulge twists and fucks itself into Eridan, Karkat able to feel the straining of his nook around him as it tries to accept all of Karkat’s bulge. “Getting fucked by _street trash_ \- getting fucking _knocked up_ by a goddamn mutant, not even worth a fucking glance from you?”

  
  


  
  


Eridan lets out another short, punched-out shriek as Karkat jerks his hips forward again, feeling the writhing curl of his bulge thrusting deeper and deeper into his nook, deeper then anything else has gone.

When Karkat mentions the pacification slurry, his eyes go wide. He shoves at Karkat’s stomach, desperately pushing at him to try and dislodge his bulge, but Karkat is already bigger and stronger then him, and the effects of the slurry are making him feel weak and loose-limbed.

It’s the first time he’s ever been dosed with anything like this- his body doesn’t have the faintest idea of how to handle it. His skin is flushed, from his face all the way down his neck and heaving chest, and his nook is clenching and seizing even as it gets more and more wet around him. He feels like he’s on fire. It doesn’t help that Karkat is so much of a hotter temperature, his bulge like a brand as it shoves into his tender nook.

And then Karkat brings up his lineage.

Dirk and Hal have helped him a lot, getting rid of the more harmful ideas he’d had imprinted on him, but it’s still a sore spot for him- and he’s still got lots and lots of hangups over the blood caste.

He’s already teary-eyed, and he’s slurring his words from the effects of the pacification slurry. Still, he tries to lean up and sink his teeth into Karkat’s throat, fully intent on tearing his throat out.

Operative word being tries. All that actually happens is an awkward jerk of his body, legs kicking and trembling where Karkat’s pushed them up.  
.  
.  
Dave is breathless. Karkat’s doing so  _well._ He’s barely undressed, his sweatpants pushed down just enough to let his bulge out. Eridan looks ravished, his dress hanging his tatters, his panties only serving as a way to keep his legs together. It’s…  _really hot._ Dave zooms in on the place where their hips meet, Karkat’s powerful legs and full ass pinning Eridan down.

He coos half-mockingly, propping himself up on the railing. “Aw, he can’t even spread his legs. Was he this fussy when you were breaking him?”

Fuck, he wants to touch himself, but he’s painfully aware of Dirk right next to him. Not out of embarrassment or shame- at least not enough to be adverse to his arousal- but because there’s some little part of him saying he hasn’t been given permission. He’s not complaining. The dull ache of his cock is good, in a shivery, exciting way- and this moment isn’t about him. It’s about their pretty pets, of course.

  
  


  
  


Karkat grunts as Eridan pushes at him, but he’s so much stronger than the lithe, skinny troll that he doesn’t even move. No, he’s much more focused on stuffing his entire fucking bulge into this stuck up slut.

“That’s right, you stupid fucking seadwelling whore.” Karkat mocks. “Submit to mutant trash bulge- I’m going to wreck that nook of yours until mine is the only fucking thing that will satisfy you- and then you’ll come fucking _crawling_ and begging for my bulge, for me to fuck you and _breed_ you like the fucking slut you are.”

He pulls back an inch, adjusts, and then  _slams_ forwards, dropping his entire weight onto Eridan and crushing him against the ground, stuffing the last couple of inches into Eridan and groaning in pleasure. Eridan’s so fucking  _tight_ and cool around him that it feels  _fantastic_ \- the urging pressure of a seadweller being bred by fucking  _Karkat-_ a troll who, if the situation was not what it is, wouldn’t even warrant a fucking  _glance_ from Eridan.

The dizzying power of taking a seadweller and making him  _submit_ , fucking him and turning him into a fucking bulgesleeve who can’t say no- and then  _breeding him_ , knocking him up with Karkat’s grubs is all so  _dizzyingly_ hot and a power trip in the  _best_ kind of ways.

His bulge thrashes and twists inside of Eridan, finding Eridan’s ridges and slapping against them to  _really_ make Eridan feel it- but Karkat’s gotten used to rutting like a human, so that’s what he’s going to do- he’ll rut like a fucking human and make Eridan feel the humiliation of taking his bulge over and over and over.

He starts pulling back an inch or two, then fucking it forwards again, letting Eridan’s nook take a bit less  _width_ of his bulge and then slamming it open again, hard and firm as he starts fucking Eridan.

Dirk grins as he watches Karkat fucking  _mating press_ Eridan into the ground.

“Oh, he was fussy-” Dirk confirms, “but never this level of yowling protest. Being dominated and broken in is a good look for him- and getting fucked into the ground is a bonus.”

He’s definitely hard in his pants, but Dirk doesn’t really feel like whipping it out right now- he doesn’t want to get distracted from their first mating by jerking off.

“Karkat fucks like a goddamn champion, though- that’s perfect, Eridan needs someone to be rough and treat him like a toy.”

  
  


  
  


Eridan chokes on his noises as Karkat mocks him, pushing at his hips again and again before reaching up and trying to wrap his hands around his throat. His blunt claws only scrape lightly at the skin, not even starting to break it, and the chemical invasion of his mutant slurry is making his hands too weak to even squeeze properly. “No, no, 'm not gonna, not gonna like it, fuck you, fuck you-”

Karkat pulls back a little, and his nook stops throbbing and stinging quite as much- but as he sighs shakily in relief, the stocky, heavy troll presses back down, and he lets out a quiet, garbled shriek as his bulge is shoved in to the very base. His legs are shaking, and he can’t even move to make it less of a stretch, his legs pressed together to make his nook as tight as possible.

He tries to catch his breath- maybe, if he can just get his wits about him, he can fuck up this stupid brute before he manages to cum inside him. Their bodies are pressed together close, though, and Eridan’s face is pressed right up against his neck as Karkat pants and sweats and grunts on top of him. The weird hot smell, the one that had made his nose itch and sting earlier, hits him like a brick wall, and a violet series of shudders run through his entire body as his bulge curls out all at once, mouth hanging open to let out noises before he can stop himself. “Uhh- hhnn, uh, uh- sssshit-”

Because… he should hate this smell, he doesn’t like it, it’s  _bad,_ but every time he breathes in he feels his mind grow numb and buzzy and his eyes glaze over, mewling and shrieking at the feeling of this oversized bulge squirming inside him.

He’s learned to love human cock, even if his body wasn’t really built for it, but Karkat feels at once so right and so  _wrong_ inside him that he can’t help reacting.

And then, he starts to thrust, rutting like a human- or, more then that, like some dog or other Earth beast. The steady  _slap, slap, slap_ of Karkat’s hips hitting his ass fills the yard, and he swears he can feel him bulging out his trim stomach with every thrust.

“Hell yeah he does. Gold metal winner.” He shifts a little and zooms, getting a surprisingly good shot of the rim of Eridan’s nook stretched taut around the thick base of Karkat’s bulge. "I actually brought one of my cameras, we should set up a little photoshoot later. Get Eridan all dressed up like his little wife or some shit again, that was cute as a motherfucker. Does he like dressing up like that all the time?

  
  


  
  


Karkat fucks hard and deep into Eridan, grabbing his wrists and slamming them to the ground.

“Yeah, you’re fucking feeling it now, you stupid fucking highblood.” Karkat growls. “You love getting fucked open on mutant bulge, love the feeling of getting pinned under someone who isn’t worth a single fucking moment of your goddamn time because damn, what the fuck does that make _you?_ You’re getting fucking _bred_ by gutterblood street trash, you’re being made into the fucking bitch of someone who shouldn’t even be fucking _alive_ with how goddamn worthless they are.”

Okay, maybe Karkat has some issues- but weaponizing them to use as ammo for dominating this stupid seadweller is so stupidly hot that Karkat can’t even be bothered by the words he’s dredging up.

“Don’t try to fucking lie, you’re going to cum all over yourself on my fucking bulge, you’re so goddamn turned on that you don’t even fucking know what to do with yourself- it’s so fucking obvious with your bulge out like that, you stupid fucking whore-”

Karkat slams his hips in and  _grinds_ , letting his bulge thrash and twist, pushing deeper into Eridan, seeking out-

“F _uuck_ -” Karkat groans, his voice sliding into a deep, rumbling set of noises, clicking and moaning as his bulge forces it’s way right into Eridan’s seedflap, the sensitive tip of his bulge getting squeezed _tight_ by the sensitive place. “You fucking ready to get bred like a proper bitch?” Karkat growls. “You ready to have my fucking grubs you worthless slut?”

“Jesus, that’s a hot idea.” Dirk says, his mind already racing ahead to different poses and options they could set them up in. “Our very own scrapbook of our pets- we could have our own goddamn porn shoot. ‘Hey, kids, here’s the album showing how you were made- see how prettily Eridan cried as he was pumped full of slurry?’ Fuck.”

  
  


  
  


“Fuck yeah. Gotta make sure they know that their dam’s a breeding slut.” Man, there are so many options. He can’t see what kind of toys Dirk has lying around, can’t wait to give them all to Karkat and let him torture that cute little seadweller with him. He’d really needed this, it looks like it’s letting off tons of stress.

Eridan hisses weakly as his hands are pinned to the lawn, straining at the grip. Part of him wants to just drift away, try to remove his mind from the situation until it isn’t happening anymore, but between Karkat spitting so many filthy words at him in that low, gravely voice and the constant  _shhlk- shlk- shhlk-_ of his bulge slamming in and out of his nook, he just keeps being pulled back in. “Fffu- ck, shut up, shuuu- ut up, hhah-“

Then, Karkat slams forward and humps into him frantically, and Eridan’s eyes go wide as he feels the thin tip of his bulge prying at some deep, tender part of him. His breath speeds, his body shaking, and between the utterly stupefying haze of Karkat’s pheromones and the dizzy, invaded feeling of Karkat violating his seedflap, he feels almost paralyzed.

Almost.

It takes about ten times the effort then it would normally would, but he kicks his legs until his panties tear and then bends them so his feet are braced on Karkat’s body, right where his legs meet his hips, then  _shoves_ as hard as he can. “Get it out, get it  _out-_ ”

Dave looks up from his phone as Eridan starts squirming into position to try and shove Karkat off of him, snorting under his breath. “Oop, there he goes. Seadwellers are supposed to be pretty strong, right? Maybe he’ll piss of Karkat more, that’d be fun.”

  
  


  
  


“Oh yeah, shit- I haven’t had to use Eridan’s collar in a _while_ , so let’s see if it’s needed.” Dirk says, reaching for his pocket. He had had a feeling, so he had grabbed it today. Just in case.

Eridan thrashes and fabric tears and then his feet are  _on Karkat_ and Eridan shoves him away, tearing Karkat’s bulge from him. Karkat actually gets shoved back a foot or two, enough space for Eridan to try and make a break for it- but Karkat is  _not_ fucking having it.

“Oh no you don’t you fucking bulgesleeve-” Karkat rumbles and grabs at Eridan, grabbing his ankle and dragging him back in, shoving Eridan down on his belly and straddling his thigh. One hand sinks into Eridan’s hair and tugs his head up, the other gives his bulge a long, firm stroke, collecting slime on his hand.

“You’ll take your fucking breeding like a proper fucking whore.” Karkat slaps his hand over Eridan’s nose and mouth, coating his face with his aphro-sedative. He shoves Eridan’s face into the dirt, yanks his hips up, and slams his bulge back inside, resuming his hard rut into Eridan’s cool body.

“Crisis averted.” Dirk relaxes with a little chuckle.

  
  


  
  


Eridan doesn’t give himself time to celebrate, his blood thundering with adrenaline as he successfully shoves Karkat off from on top of him and scrabbles backwards across the lawn. He doesn’t get far. A hand wraps around his ankle and yanks him back, and then he’s face down again, and he made a mistake, this is worse, this is  _worse-_

Karkat crouches on top of him, and he growls, expecting the shove of his bulge again- but before that happens, a warm and slightly slimy hand is slapped across his face. He sputters, squirming in disgust, before realizing with a stroke of dread what his hand’s covered in- still, he’s already breathing it in, feeling it buzzing hot on his face, tasting it on the edges of his lips. He grits his teeth and breaths fast like a trapped animal for a few seconds, straining and scrabbling at the dirt, but that only fast-tracks the powerful pheromones to his brain. By the time a few seconds have passed, his eyes are glazed over and his mouth is hanging open, nook gushing and squeezing around nothing.

This time, when Eridan’s face gets shoved into the dirt, he doesn’t spit or kick. He can barely twitch a finger. He grunts as his hips are yanked up, legs jerking out of pure muscle memory, before letting out a short and lawn-muffled scream as Karkat shoves back into him and begins his violent rutting once more.

It’s different, like this. Eridan can barely move, and with Karkat on top of him like this, face down and ass up, he really does feel like he’s being fucked by an animal. Like he  _is_ an animal. His nook still hurts, still stings and smarts with every thrust, but he’s so fucking wet that the slick is pouring down his thighs to pool on the grass.

Dave whistles as Karkat mounts and starts to hump again, secretly a little disappointed that he didn’t get to see Eridan get zapped. There’s always time for that later, of course.

A shiver goes down at his spine at the way Eridan reacts to the prematerial smeared on his face, just going limp in the bigger, stronger troll’s grip like a pretty little doll, his whole body juddered by every rapid thrust. “Just look at him.  _I_ didn’t even react that strongly the first time I got a dose of that stuff. Makes sense that he’d have kind of a delicate constitution, huh?”

  
  


  
  


“Ha, yeah- holy shit.” Dirk breathes, watching Eridan turn into- quite literally- a toy for Karkat to fuck. “God that’s hot. We should figure out how long we can keep him doped up on Karkat’s slime- Jesus I want to fuck him in that sate.”

Karkat is a slave to his instincts, now. Every inch of him is focused on rutting into this highblood and forcing him to carry Karkat’s grubs, pumping Eridan full and making sure it keeps, making sure his grubs have a better chance of surviving because they’ll be  _highblood_ grubs.

He rumbles and chitters and groans his pleasure as his bulge writhes and he humps and humps into Eridan, trying to get his bulge into that same space, into the tight spot that will let him knock up Eridan for  _sure_ -

He slams in and his bulge thrusts forwards and finds that spot again, shoving its way into Eridan’s seedflap, his thick length undulating in excitement inside the drugged-up seadweller.

“That’s it, that’s it-” Karkat pants, building himself up to his orgasm, humping hard and fast, barely pulling his hips back. “Come on, bitch, come on- take my slurry you stupid highblood slut, get bred by this fucking street trash’s fat bulge, you _love_ it, you love it you dumb whore-”

He throws his head back and groans as he cums, bulge pulsing with head as he pumps his slurry right into Eridan, as deep as it’ll go.

There’s no guarantee, of course, that it’ll take on the first go. That’s why Dave and Karkat are going to be here for a week- to get in as many breedings as possible.

  
  


  
  


Eridan doesn’t have the strength to silence himself anymore, so his anguished moans spill out of him readily, choked-up and garbled. He thinks he’s drooling- no, he knows he’s drooling. He can feel the wetness dripping from his mouth, from his nook, from Karkat’s bulge as it spurts prematerial into his body. His entire body jerks when he presses back into his seedflap, hands tightening enough to dig into the grass before he goes slack again, back bent into a sharp arch at the feeling of it.

He’s still coherent enough to process that this hurts, that he hates this, that he hates Karkat, that he really  _really_ doesn’t want to be impregnated by the foul-mouthed mutant on top of him, but his body isn’t on the same page at all. Despite how uncomfortably stretched he feels, his bulge is still writhing needily against his stomach and the writhing pulse of his bulge just keeps grinding over the most sensitive spots inside him over and over and  _over_ without giving him a chance to catch his breath. He has no choice but to lay there, take his bulge, and listen to the filth that he’s spitting down at him.

(Every word he says makes his stomach lurch with unwanted arousal. He tries to pretend it isn’t happening. He doesn’t want to confront that.)

Karkat is humping into his nook fast and hard and frantic, and the fucking  _noise_ it makes is wet and disgusting and obscene, mixed purple and red prematerial dripping down both of their hips in messy strands, and then he calls Eridan a  _dumb whore_ and shoves in deep and

and

Eridan howls into the grass, shoulders tense and shaking, as he feels his seedflap get more and more and more full of sticky and thick and  **hot** , before he seizes like there’s electricity being strung up his spine and his slender bulge pours purple onto the grass. He is empty-minded and gasping, shivering violently, his stomach twitching from the violent plowing he’s been subjected to.

  
  


  
  


Karkat groans as he pumps pulse after pulse of genmat into Eridan, his bulge undulating and-

Fuck, Eridan actually fucking cums. He cums all over himself and that’s just proof that Eridan  _loves_ this, loves being bred, really is a stupid fucking slut highblood who just needs someone to put him in his place.

“That’s right, you bitch.” Karkat rumbles. “You fucking love this- this is what you need, you need to be shown your fucking place- you were bred specifically for this, weren’t you? Meant to take bulges and get knocked up, you can’t fucking deny it, you fucking jizzed all over yourself like a slut.”

He’s still rocking his hips, still trying to milk himself as much as possible into Eridan, but eventually he does have to pull back and let his bulge slip free of Eridan’s body.

He’s not done, though- so he flips Eridan over onto his back, grinning at the little swell to his stomach of Karkat’s cum, and then clambers up and straddle’s Eridan’s shoulder.

“Clean me up, slut.” Karkat purrs, slapping his violet-streaked bulge down onto Eridan’s face. “You made your stud so fucking dirty.”

  
  


  
  


Eridan can only lay there and gasp dumbly as Karkat keeps pumping into him, feeling every point of contact between their bodies like a brand, before shuddering and collapsing into the grass as soon as he pulls out, giving the occasional twitch. He’s not even coherent enough to be grateful that it’s over (for now) but he still lets out a garbled noise of protest as he’s flipped over, blinking muzzily as Karkat mounts his face.

He reaches up with loose, weak arms, trying to push at his hips, but Karkat’s bulge squirms right past his slack slips and into his mouth before he can do a thing about it. He tastes himself, through the burning musk of the sedative, and shivers as he instinctually starts to suck on the three or so inches that sit on his tongue.

Dave can feel himself sweating a little. That was better then he could have even imagined, for their first breeding, and Karkat isn’t even done with him yet. The sight of sticky red cum welling up from his open nook we Karkat straddles his shoulders is fucking  _picturesque,_ and he sighs quietly as he takes it in, biting at his lip. God, he’s so fucking lucky to have Karkat.

  
  


  
  


Karkat groans at the coolness surrounding the tip of his bulge. Letting it rub and twist with Eridan’s tongue feels good- but it’s not enough. So he feeds Eridan more and lets his bulge slide over every possible surface inside of Eridan’s mouth, coating every inch with his slime.

“You can take more than that, you slut.” Karkat growls.“Look, I’m still so fucking dirty.”

He bucks his hips forwards and shoves his bulge down Eridan’s throat, groaning loudly at the feeling. He shifts to pin Eridan’s arms under his knees- and then leans forwards, plants his elbows on the ground, and thrusts his hips down and forwards, fucking his bulge into Eridan’s throat.

“That’s it, take it you slut, choke on this street trash’s bulge,” he pants, humping his hips down, stuffing as much of his bulge as he can down into Eridan’s throat, “choke on the bulge of this fucking mutant that _bred you_ , that is going to breed you over and over, your goddamn breeding stud, take my fucking bulge and clean your fucking filth off of it.”

“Jeeesus.” Dirk groans a little at this sight, shifting, his dick _so_ fucking hard in his pants. “Christ, that’s a pretty fucking sight.” He’s so fucking happy that he’s still recording.

  
  


  
  


Eridan starts to really drift for the few seconds he’s allowed to just suck on the tip of Karkat’s bulge, higher then a kite and panting unsteadily around it, shivering at the sensation of cum slowly leaking from behind his seedflap and down his nook to pool in the grass. It’s completely coating his tongue, his lips, and he just keeps swallowing more-

And then Karkat’s shoving his hips forward and making him gag as it squirms down his throat. He tries to push at him again, but he’s pinned down under Karkat’s hips, horns digging into the dirt. He’s being mounted all over again, but this time it’s his throat being bred, being claimed for the pleasure of this mutant freak.

He has a dangerous thought, for a moment, that he could bite down. He would be in lots and lots of Very Big Trouble, but he could do it, he could- and then the smell and taste of Karkat’s body hits him over the head like a frying pan. He can’t do that to  _his stud_ . He’s not allowed. He’s Not Allowed.

So, instead, he lays there with teary eyes, his weak growling entirely drowned out by the desperate and wet  _grk-herk-GRK-gkk-hghk-slgh-hrgks-_ he makes as his throat is fucked.

Dave is breathless. He loves sucking Karkat’s bulge, but he hates the feeling of that big squirming thing in his throat, so he doesn’t let him go any deeper. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since Karkat got to properly fuck somebody’s throat, but it’s been a while, and the sight of him enjoying it so immensely is equally delicious as the sight of Eridan obviously hating it. He sees his legs weakly kicking against the grass, sees mutant-red cum leaking from his nook, and can’t quite suppress a quiet moan. “Ffffuck yeah. Bet he’s working up a sweat, Eridan’s gonna get totally overdosed on that musk. He’ll be out of it for hours at this rate.”

  
  


  
  


“God, yeah.” Dirk hears his own voice and he’s just as fucking breathless as Dave. “That’s some good fucking shit- might have to bottle some of Karkat’s slime up for later use.” He laughs a little. “I can’t fucking wait to get our dicks into Eridan in this state.”

Eridan’s wet, desperate noises are only driving Karkat on to hump down harder, a little faster, forcing as much of his bulge into Eridan’s mouth as possible.

“Fuck, that’s it, that’s it-” Karkat pants, building up to another orgasm. “Yeah, you stupid fucking highblood bitch, I bet you’re such a whore you’re already knocked up from my first batch- but I’m going to breed the shit out of you all goddamn week. So fucking _take_ it like the bitch you are.”

He rumbles in pleasure as he jerks his hips down and pumps another couple of pulses of hot genmat down Eridan’s throat and into his belly, leaving his bulge there for a moment as it twists a little in Eridan’s tight, cool throat- and then Karkat pulls back so that Eridan can breathe, sitting back on his heels and looking down at his stupid fucking highblood bulgesleeve.

“Fucking bitch.” Karkat says, chest heaving a little from exertion, but brimming with _vicious_ satisfaction.

  
  


  
  


Eridan clutches at Karkat’s hips, his throat spasming as his face is humped into the lawn- he can’t breathe, his vision is going blurry and his lungs are burning and his jaw is aching, but every time he manages to get a breath in he just swallows down more slurry and breathes in more sweat. Karkat’s voice is just ringing in his ears, none of the words making their way through to his mind.

His body jerks and his eyes roll in his head as more of that drug-laden slurry pumps right down his throat and into his stomach, shuddering a little as he’s forced to swallow it down, before collapsing in a heap as he finally, finally pulls out. He coughs and sputters, red spilling out over his chin and down his chest, his eyes glassy and his pupils blown wide. “Uhh- haahh, hahh- mmmmh, master, mma-” He breaks off into coughing again, flopping onto his side and trying to curl into a ball, letting out a loud distress-chirr. Karkat’s insults don’t really make their way to him, but he still twitches at the sound of his voice, fins flattening against the sides of his head.

Dave is entranced. He lets out a low whistle at the way he collapses and starts incoherently begging for his master to save him, reaching down and briefly pressing his hand against his hardon through his pants before clearing his throat and adjusting his phone, the video still rolling. Grinning toothily at Dirk, he jerks his chin towards the two trolls on the lawn, voice carrying a lilt of excitement. “What do you say, you wanna go offer your boy some comfort?”

  
  


  
  


Dirk stops the recording and laughs. “Oh, I know what kind of comfort he needs.” He says. “Mind lending a hand?”

He’s not going to lie, Eridan begging for him and his distressed noises- they both tug at his heart, making him want to go to Eridan and sooth him- but they also get his dick so fucking hard and make him want to go hold Eridan down and pull more of those noises from him.

So Dirk strolls across the lawn and, as he comes over, Karkat looks up at him, chest still heaving as his bulge slowly retracts.

“That was pretty hot- and a perfect first breeding.” Dirk says as Karkat swings off of Eridan, dropping to sit on his ass next to him. “Good job, Karkat- you keep fucking my pretty little kitten like that every time and we’ll get him bred up in no time.”

He drops down to kneel next to Eridan, reaching a hand out and smoothing his bangs back.

“Speaking of the bitch in question,” Dirk coos down at Eridan, “you’re pretty fucking out of it, aren’t you, Eridan? You’re so goddamn pretty like this, fucked out and bred. Gonna make you feel even better, okay?”

  
  


  
  


Eridan’s noises quiet as he sees the blurry outline of his master approaching, still panting unsteadily as he leans into the touch, expression hazy and fevered. He lets out the least intimidating hiss of his life in Karkat’s general direction as he flops down on Eridan’s other side to catch his breath before turning back to Dirk and reaching up to him with unsteady arms, crooning wordlessly. His words are going in one ear and out the other, for the most part- all he knows is that Dirk is speaking to him very nice, and he thinks he heard the word ‘pretty’ at some point. Those are all good things.

  
  


  
  


Eridan’s reaching for him and making such pleading noises- so Dirk just laughs softly and gathers Eridan up, lifting him up bridal-style and rising to his feet.

“Alright, I think it’s time to move this fun party inside.” Dirk says cheerfully. “Come on, you two.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Dirk carries Eridan inside and to the living room, sitting down on the couch with Eridan partially in his lap. Dirk pets over Eridan’s face for a moment, then looks up to Dave.

“What do you think, Dave, want to have a go?” Dirk asks with a grin. “He’s pretty fucking out of it.”

  
  


  
  


Eridan goes quiet and content as Dirk picks him up and carries him inside, hiding his face in his shirt and curling in on himself a little more- he’s a seadweller, he’s supposed to be used to the cold, but the evening air on his bare skin now that his clothes have been ripped off is still making him shiver a little.

When they sit, Dave sits down too and reaches over to pet Eridan’s hair, face flushed and cock standing obvious and stiff in his jeans. “Hell yeah I do. What a cutie. Wait, I want to try something-“

He kicks his shoes off and shifts so his legs are on the couch, reaching over and grabbing Eridan by the waist so he can shift him into his lap instead. Laying back against the arm of the couch, he pulls the troll down by the horn to kiss him, humming happily as he licks up the slurry that still drips from his mouth. He’s built up a bit of a tolerance to it, but it still gives him a pleasant little buzz.

Eridan is a little distressed at first at being tugged around and pulled out of his master’s lap, but the human who looks a lot like his master is kissing him, so that’s alright too. He squirms in his lap a little, less kissing back and more just letting his mouth fall open for Dave to fuck with his tongue, not noticing when he reaches down to start undoing his fly.

Dave pulls his cock out and gives it a few self-indulgent pulls before shifting their hips and pressing the head to Eridan’s well-fucked nook, causing him to yelp and pull away before melting against Dave as he bucks his hips up and impales him on it. Dave wraps his arms around Eridan’s torso to hold him still, panting into his chest as he hears him mewl and whimper, and starts to fuck up into him fast and urgent.

Dirk and Karkat are afforded an excellent view of Eridan’s nook split around him, his thighs shaking as he lays on top of Dave and is bounced by the roughness of his thrusts, letting out a high, continuous whimper in the back of his throat.

“God-“

Dave licks a stripe up Eridan’s throat, huffing at the oddly pleasant taste of his sweat. “He’s so  _tight_ , still, even after taking Karkat, this nook is fucking magic.”

  
  


  
  


Karkat is content to drop himself into a chair sideways and just watch through a half-lidded gaze as his new breeding slut gets fucked again. His instincts don’t complain about it- they’re humans, after all, not competition- so he just hooks his legs over an armrest and relaxes and enjoys the show.

“Jesus, that’s a pretty sight.” Dirk says. “I’d make him thank you, but I think he’s probably too out of it.”

Dirk was joking earlier, when he was talking about bottling up some of Karkat’s slime, but he might have to actually consider it now, seeing how Eridan’s reacting. If his slurry has the same effect, maybe use that instead- but he desperately wants to put Eridan into this state again on his own to play with.

Dirk watches Eridan get fucked contemplatively- Karkat’s bulge was pretty fucking big. How often will he get this chance?

“Alright, scoot over, bro- I’m coming in.” Dirk says with a chuckle, undoing his belt and getting his own dick out. “You ever wanted to doubleteam a slut, well, I’m about to make that dream of yours come true.”

He grabs Eridan’s hip to steady him and presses the tip of his dick to Eridan’s nook- and slowly, firmly, starts pressing his dick inside, right up against Dave’s.

  
  


  
  


Eridan is already limp in Dave’s grip, moaning and whining senselessly as Dave fucks into him, bouncing in juddering motions on his lap. Dirk can see Dave’s hands tighten, and he lets out a wordless noise of anticipation as Dirk shifts closer, his cock twitching with excitement inside Eridan’s nook.

Eridan doesn’t even realize that anything’s happening until he feels his nook suddenly becoming twice as full. He shrieks, quaking in Dave’s lap before his noises become muffled by a messy, violent kiss. Dave’s holding him still as he starts to thrust up into him, moaning loudly into his mouth at the feeling of his cock rubbing up against his brother’s.

  
  


  
  


Eridan makes a pretty as shit noise- but Dirk absolutely cannot blame his brother for kissing Eridan to shut him up. Dirk would have done the exact same thing.

The sensation of Dave’s cock pressing up alongside his is new and  _weird_ , but it feels really fucking good as Dirk starts thrusting too. Eridan’s nook is tight and cool and wet and sharing it with his brother is weirdly intimately hot too. They don’t have any kind of coordinated rhythm, just fucking into Eridan.

Dirk is so fucking turned on from watching Eridan get bred- so he just fucking goes for it, slamming in hard and deep and thrusting right alongside Dave, groaning in pleasure.

“Feels so fucking good…” He breathes. “Fuck.”

  
  


  
  


Eridan squirms in Dave’s grip for a few more seconds before choking on his noises, his eyes rolling back in his head as his bred nook spasms and squeezes down over and over. His body feels all out of whack, this bulge isn’t even out again but it still cums, spilling out of his sheath and into Dave’s stomach.

And they just keep fucking him, pumping into his slick alien cunt without even slowing down. He goes limp in Dave’s arms, mindlessly moaning into his mouth, his body giving the occasional oversensitized twitch.

Dave throws his head back and groans as he grinds up into him, reaching up to stick his fingers into Eridan’s mouth. He’s too docile to bite, but he’s still careful of his teeth, pulling his lips back to make him drool on his fingers. “Hhah, haha- he’s already broken and we’re not even done with him, fuck, that’s so hot.”

  
  


  
  


Dirk huffs a laugh as he fucks, as he thrusts into Eridan. He had felt him cum, but Eridan is nothing more than their pretty toy right now- so he didn’t even pause.

“He breaks so prettily, so easily.” Dirk purrs. “That’s what’s fun about him- I had him submitting in three days. That’s all it took.”

He shifts and grabs Eridan’s hips and grinds up and deep into the troll, groaning.

“He always comes back together in the end- and then I can break him all over again. He’s such a perfect pet.”

Dirk groans and starts a hard, deep humping pace- chasing his finish. “Fuck-”

  
  


  
  


“Three days, really?” He laughs to himself and squishes Eridan’s cheeks in his hands, making him whine and try and tug away before his eyes roll back as Dirk starts to thrust harder. “I thought seadwellers were supposed to be tougher, but he’s just a dumb little slut who needs a breeding. That’s why he bounces back, he likes being forcefucked until his mind breaks, over and over and over again.”

He’s still holding Eridan by the face, pressing his hips down and grinding into him, an uncomfortable and overwhelming contrast to Dirk’s frantic humping. “So perfect. Aren’t you, baby?” He’s close, too, but he wants to feel Dirk cum against him first, already deliriously aroused by the feeling of their cocks frotting together in this tight, cool pussy.

Eridan is completely out of it at this point. He’s letting out weird little whimpering gurgles, completely slack in Dave’s groping hands. “Uhh- uh, hhuh, huhh- nnh,  _uh- uh- uh- uh-_ ”

  
  


  
  


Dave says all the right fucking things that Dirk loves to tell Eridan- and hearing someone else say them makes them feel more real, more  _true_ . Like it’s not just pretty words Dirk says to Eridan.

Dirk groans, the sound of Eridan’s noises spurring him on- and then he sinks deep and cums into Eridan, panting softly.

“Jesus, he’s always so fucking good.” Dirk says, running his hand down Eridan’s back, petting over his spine.

  
  


  
  


As soon as Dirk groans and sinks deeper to cum, his cock pulsing against Dave’s, his legs tense as he pumps Eridan’s already-messy nook full as well. Eridan chokes on his noises and shudders violently as them cum inside him, slowly relaxing against their bodies, before yelping as he feels a hand in his hair.

Dave’s glasses are knocked askew as he pants, yanking back on Eridan’s hair until he’s sitting up enough to look him in the eye. He grinds his oversensitive cock up into him and reaches down to rub his fingers over the tip of his bulge, just where it’s starting to peek out again, circling it like a clit.

“C’mon, pretty thing.” His voice is shaky with overstimulation and cooing, and he pulls harder to provoke another mixed noise of pleasure and pain. “One for each of us. That’s fair, isn’t it? I should really make you cum once for each time one of us came, get you up to four times, but I’m being real nice to you. Squeeze down on our cocks like a good little thing.”

Eridan’s mouth hangs slack, eyes barely open as he grasps at Dave’s shirt, whining pitifully in the back of his throat. After a second, he begins to buck his hips down, grinding himself on the cocks inside him, trying to get just enough stimulation to cum one more time.

  
  


  
  


“Jesus, Dave.” Dirk groans. “Here- lemme-” He knocks Dave’s hand out of Eridan’s hair and, with his dick still buried inside of Eridan, pulls Eridan up so that his back is flush with Dirk’s chest, wrapping a gentle hand around his throat to keep him upright. His other hand wraps around Eridan’s middle, stablizing him.

“Come on, kitten.” Dirk purrs, kissing Eridan’s fin lightly. “You’re such a pretty boy, don’t you want to be good? Cum for us, Eridan, you can do it. I know you can.”

He strokes his thumb tenderly, carefully, over Eridan’s gills, careful to not go against them and accidentally hurt him.

“Be a good little pet and cum on our cocks. You’re stuffed so full, bred so good, so just do this one last thing and then you can rest, Eridan, just cum so prettily for us.”

  
  


  
  


Dave lets out a quiet moan at the sight of Eridan stretched out above him like that, still grinding up into him and rubbing at his bulge. Eridan is shivering, squeezing around them, and he’s so close, but he can’t, he can’t-

He would have gotten there eventually. The hand around his throat had certainly pushed him quite close, but something else is the thing to actually make him cum. His eyes flicker open and he meets Karkat’s eyes, and for a second, a thought flashes through his fuzzy, drugged-up head.

_Well, he definitely knows that I’m a whore now, doesn’t he?_

And as soon as he processes that, he’s letting out a strangled, throaty noise and jerking his hips, nook squeezing and eyes rolling back in his head, slumping back bonelessly against Dirk’s body. It’s a weak orgasm, and probably a painful one, but it’s still definitely an orgasm.

Dave lets out an indulgent groan at the sudden spasming of his nook, murmuring that he’s a good boy as he pets over his stomach, before taking a deep breath. “Wow. Fuck. He really is perfect.”

  
  


  
  


Dirk groans softly as Eridan goes tight and cums, the pressure around his dick  _delicious._ If he hadn’t literally just cum, he would probably be starting to thrust again and get himself hard just for the sake of riding it out.

“Yeah.” Dirk says breathlessly. “He really fucking is.”

He cradles Eridan in his arms, holding him gently, as Eridan sinks into him in exhaustion.

“I’m going to get him to bed.” Dirk says, as he gently, carefully, pulls Eridan back and off of their dicks. It takes him a minute to gather Eridan up in his arms, but then he’s bringing Eridan upstairs.

He makes a quick detour into the bathroom to clean Eridan up with a washcloth- he’s well aware of how much Eridan  _hates_ being messy, after all- but then he’s bringing Eridan into his room and tucking him in.

Dirk gently strokes over Eridan’s hair for a moment, a little smile on his face.

“Good boy.” He murmurs, and leans in to press a kiss to Eridan’s forehead. Then he slips out of Eridan’s room and quietly shuts the door behind himself.

  
  


  
  


Eridan, half-conscious, twitches and whines in the back of his throat as he’s pulled off of their cocks, but he goes nice and quiet and placid in Dirk’s arms as he’s carried upstairs, purring unsteadily in the back of his throat. By the time he’s being tucked into bed in his room, he’s fast asleep, his only reaction a little flutter of his fins at the kiss on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Dave takes a second on the couch to try and catch his breath before sitting up and stretching, shooting a grin in Karkat’s direction. “Hey, I told you this would be fun. I’m gonna go get cleaned up and then start on dinner, you’ve got the run of the place.” With that, he makes his way to the downstairs bathroom to rinse off, and by the time Dirk returns he’s in front of the stove getting things started.

When Eridan wakes up, it’s early enough in the morning that it’s still dark outside, and his stomach is grumbling. He knows that Dirk always saves him food when he sleeps through a meal, so he’s not worried about going hungry, but instead of getting up he groans and buries his face under the pillow, voice coming out miserably muffled.

“Haaaaaaaaal?”

  
  


As always, it barely takes a moment for Hal’s attention to be pulled to Eridan and for him to respond.

“Yes, Eridan?” Hal asks.

  
  


Eridan flops over onto his side, his fins pinned back against his head in displeasure. "Can you use your security capabilities or whatever the fuck it is and boot Karkat out of the house?  _Please?_ "

  
“I am afraid that is not in my physical capabilities, Eridan.” Hal answers. “Even if it were possible, I would not be able to- as he is here to stud for you.”

  
“But I don’t  _like_ him, Hal.” He sits on the edge of the bed, a disgusted shudder going down his spine as he feels Karkat’s slurry sloshing deep inside. He still feels a little woozy. “He’s disgusting. He made me cry, you saw that. I know I didn’t like Dirk, at first, but I was just… confused, then. It’s not like that this time.”

He kicks his legs into empty air for a moment, glaring at Hal’s speaker.

  
Hal waits a moment to let Eridan say more, but he doesn’t, so Hal replies.

“This is what Dirk wants.” Hal points out. “You might not like it, but you may, at the very least, grow to tolerate it, if only for Dirk’s sake. I know he enjoyed watching you be bred- and you certainly enjoyed it yourself, at the end.”

  
Eridan lets out a little wordless noise of anger and gets to his feet, digging his favorite nightgown out of his dresser and pulling it over his head. “Well, I’m not going to cooperate, Hal. This whole situation is one big insult to my dignity, and I won’t stand for it.”

In usual dramatic Ampora fashion, he leaves his room and dashes over to the bathroom, locking the door behind him before anyone can see him. Maybe, if he gets the slurry out of him soon enough, it won’t take properly. He crouches in the bathtub and tries to push his fingers up into his nook, whining under his breath at the stretch, but he can’t quite reach his seedflap with his fingers. A mixture of Dave and Dirk’s cum along with some of Karkat’s slurry starts to leak out, but the majority of it is still sealed away in his genebladder.

Maybe it’s already taken. Maybe Karkat was virile enough to knock him up with just one breeding.

The thought makes his nook gush around his fingers, and he hisses as he draws his hand away from his nook, face burning. He  _doesn’t like this._ It’s just a reaction to the touching, that’s  _all._

  
  


  
  


Unluckily for Eridan- or perhaps luckily, that remains to be seen- it’s at this minute that the doorknob is tried and, when it is found to be locked, there’s a little knock on the door.

“Eridan?” It’s Dirk, having woken to the sound of the bathroom door shutting, coming out to check on his troll (and also piss, but that’s the less noble reason). “You almost done?”

  
  


  
  


Eridan jolts and nearly falls over where he’s precariously balanced on his heels when Dirk knocks on the door, scrambling to his feet to wash his hands and put his nightgown back on. “Yeah, just- one second!”

A moment later, he’s opening the door, happy to see his master for a moment before remembering that he’s currently very mad at him. He frowns and sweeps past him, fins half-flared in annoyance.

  
  


  
  


Aw, Eridan is pissed. That’s probably to be expected. Dirk catches his wrist as Eridan tries to sweep past and tugs him back into the bathroom, shutting the door with his foot. It’s simple enough to press Eridan up against the bathroom door, hands coming up to cup his face, thumbing over his pretty cheekbones.

“Hey, kitten. Shh, hey.” Dirk murmurs, searching Eridan’s eyes. “You did so fucking perfect out there. You know that? I’m so fucking proud of you. You’re so fucking gorgeous when you’re being bred- I know you hate it, but you’re doing so goddamn good.”

  
  


  
  


Eridan yips in surprise when Dirk grabs him and hauls him into the bathroom, squirming and letting out a quiet growl, but it barely takes a second of being held like this before he’s going slack and submissive in his grip, a quiet purr starting up from dip in his chest.

He stares resolutely down for a second before meeting Dirk’s eyes and melting, a frown still on his lips. “This isn’t fair. You know I can’t stay mad at you, Master.”

  
  


  
  


Dirk chuckles softly and leans in, kissing Eridan lightly, kissing his frown away.

“I know.” He murmurs. “That’s why you’re such a good boy.” He affectionately bumps their noses together. “It’s just a week- I want to make sure it takes, make sure you’re bred nice and good- you’re gonna look so fucking pretty, stuffed full of grubs.”

He can’t want to see it, he’s going to get to hold and pamper his pretty troll, his belly nice and full, so fucking gorgeous…

Dirk kisses Eridan again before pulling back to let Eridan breathe. “It’s still early.” Dirk murmurs. “Do you want to come sleep with me?”

  
  


  
  


He makes an attempt to keep frowning into the kiss, but it’s useless. Dirk just makes him feel so special, so pretty, so  _good,_ even when he knows, deep down, that he’s being a real bitch about this whole situation. He snuggles up against his master and tucks his face into the crook of his neck, sighing quietly at his warm, comforting scent.

“Yeah, I do.”

Dave steps into the guest bedroom he’s sharing with Karkat, hair still uncharacteristically messy and flat from the shower. He’d brought his favorite pajamas, obviously (They’re flannel pants in a print of that one medieval illustration with the nun harvesting a dick tree. You know the one.) and is entirely unsurprised that Karkat elected not to bring his matching set. A true shame.

He murmurs a greeting as he climbs into the bed, sliding his shades off and setting them on the side table before unceremoniously sprawling against Karkat’s mass like an attention-hungry cat, grinning up at him sleepily. “Not to be embarrassingly sincere, but you did fucking amazing today.”

  
  


  
  


Karkat lets out an annoyed little  _chirr_ as Dave shoves his way into his space, but puts up with it with the air of a long-suffering housecat putting up with the attention of the family’s hyperactive dog. He’s just got plain black pajama pants on- now that he’s in a place where he doesn’t have to be completely clothed all the time, he generally refuses to wear a shirt. It’s his goddamn right.

“Yeah, I know.” He says, obligingly rolling onto his back so that Dave can shift to be against his side instead. “I still can’t believe you’re letting me breed a fucking _violet_ like- holy shit, that guy really is a bitch, crumpling so fucking easy like that.”

  
  


  
  


Dave has absolutely no problem with the lack of shirt- in fact, he takes the opportunity to rest his cheek on Karkat’s weird alien pec like it’s the most ergonomic of pillows.

“Dude, it’s a treat for me just getting to _watch_ it. Seeing you go completely feral on that dumb little twink is legitimately one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen, and you know I like to spoil you.” He snuggles up closer and curls into place at his side, smiling against his warm skin.

“As for Eridan… I think he really legitimately likes to be forced, to the point where he doesn’t even want to acknowledge the fact that he likes it. Whatever it is, it’s a match made in heaven. He’s the perfect stress ball.”

One last stretch and squirm to get comfortable and he’s pressing a peck to Karkat’s cheek. “G’night, crabcake. Rest up, you’ve got a big week.”

  
  


  
  


Karkat snorts at the words  _stress ball_ , but Dave is right- Eridan really was just so fucking easy to overwhelm and dominate.

“Yeah, night.” He says, his hand squeezing Dave’s shoulder for a moment before he’s letting out a deep breath and settling into the bed. After a moment, Dave’s words register and he lightly bonks his knuckles against the back of Dave’s head.

“I thought I said to stop calling me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dirk, Hal, & Karkat are played by [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
